


Beginning

by nelsonssparrow



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelsonssparrow/pseuds/nelsonssparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most couples have their first kiss at the end of a date or over a romantic dinner, but after listening to Morgan talk his way out of a four-hour hostage situation, Reid couldn't care less about social conventions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing [this challenge](http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a) from tumblr, so credit for the prompts goes to whoever made it up!
> 
> (also, the prompt for each day is the title, mostly because i'm bad at picking titles)

The second the unsub's gun hit the ground, Reid tore himself out of Hotch's grip and burst through the door, completely ignoring the man he should've been arresting and hurrying over to where Morgan was supporting himself heavily against the door frame. 

Somewhere behind him, Hotch was reading a psychopath his rights, while Rossi snapped his handcuffs on none too gently and JJ called Garcia to let her know that everything was okay, but all Reid could hear was the rushing of blood in his ears and the pounding of his own heartbeat as he threw his arms around Morgan's neck and pulled him close.

He fisted his hands in the back of his jacket, burying his face in the crook of his neck and taking a deep breathe, breathing in the scent of him like he'd suffocate without it. "Derek," he sighed, the word choked off at the end and muffled by the lump in his throat. 

Morgan exhaled, a shaky, wet sigh, and Reid felt his warm breath on his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt. "I'm okay, I'm fine," he insisted, but the wobble in his voice made it clear he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to reassure Reid.

"You're not okay," Reid argued, pulling back slightly so he could look into Morgan's eyes. "You're shaking."

Morgan shrugged, like trembling from head to toe was no big deal. "It's just a little leftover adrenaline, that's all," he inisted, the corners of his lips briefly twitching up into a small smile. "What's _your_ excuse?"

Reid had been too focused on Morgan to notice, but his hands were shaking against Morgan's back and his legs felt like they might crumble under his weight at any moment. He attempted to clench his fists and lock his knees, but it was no help at all. "My excuse is that you nearly died," he retorted, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could think them through, and he felt immediately guilty.  

Not wanting to see the small hint of teasing in Morgan's expression be replaced with concern, he squeezed his eyes closed and shuffled impossibly closer, pressing his forehead against Morgan's until their faces were just millimeters apart, their noses brushing together as Reid felt the tickle of eyelashes against his cheek.

"But I didn't, and I'm alright. I swear," Morgan assured him, and his mouth was so close to Reid's that he felt the promise tickle his chapped, chewed lips, making him shiver from head to toe. It struck him, suddenly, that they'd never been this intimate before - not physically, anyway - and that he'd almost lost Morgan before they'd even had a chance to hold each other.

"Can you imagine if all we'd had was that stupid one-armed 'man hug' outside your apartment last week?" Morgan said, clearly thinking along the same line as Reid. "Now  _that_ would have sucked."

He nodded, a small grin tugging at his lips at the memory of the awkward end to their date. They'd stood outside Morgan's car, dragging their conversation out long after it had stopped flowing comfortably, both of them trying to work out an acceptable way to say goodbye. Eventually, a neighbour had twitched her curtains to get a good look at the strange car on her street, reminding them that they'd been standing there for an obscenely long amount of time, and they'd reluctantly settled on a handshake-turned-half-hug.

"That _would've_ sucked," he agreed, a single, breathy laugh escaping before he could stop it, and then it was Morgan's turn to be startled by their overwhelming proximity.

After a few seconds of blinking dumbly, Morgan took a half-step back and Reid had to fight not to squirm as Morgan's gaze trailed all the way down his body, right down to his toes, then slowly returned to meet his eyes.  

"If we could go back-" Morgan started, then stopped, biting down on his lower lip. Reid couldn't place his expression at first, but then he remembered back to the day almost two weeks before when Morgan had cornered him beside the coffee machine and stuttered his way through an invitation to dinner, and he realised that Morgan was _nervous._

A moment later, two strong hands were placed hesitantly on his waist, gently pulling him forward so they were joined together at their hips.

The implications of their new position sent a frisson of anticipation down Reid's spine, and he questioned, "If we could go back...?" His voice was hoarse and his words caught in his throat, but for entirely different reasons than they had before.

Morgan shook his head, chuckling softly, and Reid's whole thought process was overcome with white noise as the sound rumbled in his own chest. "If we could go back to last week, knowing what was gonna happen today, I would ask..." He paused again, but only for long enough to press one of his cheeks to Reid's so that his mouth was barely an inch from his ear, and then he breathed, "Can I kiss you?"

Reid felt his pulse quicken as his heart somersaulted in his chest and Morgan's words echoed inside his head, his mouth opening and closing uselessly as he groped through the thick fog of confusion in his brain for some semblance of an appropriate response. 

He wanted to kiss him.  _Derek Morgan_  wanted to kiss him, and he was rubbing his thumbs round in tight, soft little circles on his hip bone, dragging his tongue along his own bottom lip as he anxiously awaited some sort of answer.  

"You _can_  kiss me," he blurted, his tone so far from Morgan's soft, elegant one that he would've blushed scarlet if his cheeks hadn't already been on fire. "I mean, yes, I'd - I'd say yes, I'd like that, if we could go back and, um-" 

His ramble ended with a faint gasp as Morgan slid one hand from his hip over his belly, up his chest and round his neck to curl into the hair at the base of his skull, gently urging him forward, closing the minute gap between them as their lips finally,  _finally_ met.

The kiss was chaste and sweet, their lips just brushing together and no more - or it _was_ , until Reid's tongue darted out to wet his own dry lips and found itself slipping against Morgan's - after that the exchange grew heated so quickly that Reid felt lightheaded. As Morgan opened his mouth, the kiss deepened and grew more urgent until Reid was sliding one hand so low on Morgan's back that it was almost indecent, using his new-found leverage to pull him closer, desperately trying to eliminate what little space was left between them and only stopping when they were pressed flush together from knee to chest.

Both men groaned audibly at the increase in contact, somehow managing to grip each other tighter, and Reid whined aloud when Morgan reluctantly drew himself away.

"Slow it down, pretty boy," he teased in a stage-whisper, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. "We've got an audience, remember?" 

Reid's brain was slow to catch up, and he frowned in confusion before recalling that a SWAT unit, a group of local LEOs, and, worst of all, their  _own team_ had all entered the room at the same time as he had, and were probably milling about behind them trying not to pay attention to the two FBI agents making out against a serial killer's kitchen door.

"Oh, my  _god_ ," he moaned, but his smile was just as wide as Morgan's, and he couldn't help but duck his head briefly back onto his boyfriend's shoulder. "You were kind of amazing earlier, you know. The way you talked him into letting all six kids leave? I honestly don't think any of the rest of us could've done it." 

Morgan pressed a kiss to the side of his head, humming noncommittally. "Does this mean you're gonna invite me upstairs when I drop you home tonight? No more handshakes?"

"Mmh, shut up," Reid grumbled, playfully bumping his fist against Morgan's chest as he retracted his head from the warm crook of his neck.  

Upon reluctantly attempting to to rejoin the rest of the room, they found their teammates standing a few meters away, Hotch wearing an expression of barely concealed amusement, Rossi beaming like a proud but exasperated father, and Emily and JJ yelling and giggling down the phone to an apparently hyperventilating Garcia. 

Biting back a groan, Reid swore that on the off chance they made it through the flight home in one piece, he'd skip inviting Morgan inside for coffee and simply give him a damn key to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts/requests for something WITHIN the any of the rest of the prompts (which are: accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future) leave them in the comments or on my tumblr [here!](http://bauspence.tumblr.com)  
> (also, I'm sorry if this comes off as really out of character, i've never written Morgan/Reid before (or much fic in general) and I do need quite a bit more practice)


End file.
